momentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Lovers Past
Walkthrough for the story Of Lovers Past. Please feel free to edit and help fill this up. __TOC__ Introduction Written by Philip Craddock https://philipcraddockwriter.wordpress.com/. Primary Characters Helen Baines - the main character (MC); a music student at the London College of Music; staying at Falkhurst Mansion. Kaito Saikawa - a Japanese student studying History; he stays in the room next to the MC at Falkhurst Mansion; one of the MC's romance options. Lord Theodore Falkhurst - owner of Falkhurst Mansion; one of the MC's romance options. George Gooding - butler and head of the serving staff at Falkhurst Mansion; one of the MC's romance options. Secondary Characters Hamish Thorne - gardener at Falkhurst Mansion. Lady Lucella Falkhurst - Lord Falkhurst's mother. Lady Anne Worthing - Lord Falkhurst's fiancee. Chapter 1: A Haunted Home Thanks to Divz97 https://moments.wikia.com/wiki/User:Divz97 for the results of the other choices. You're renting a room in Falkhurst Mansion. On the plus side, the guy in the room next to yours is cute! The downside? The mansion's haunted! Setup: What is your name?: (Default) Helen Choose skin: Fair / Wheat Choose dress: Hot girl - 15�� Pleuche - 20�� The Country Girl Moment Captured! Choice 1: You think I'm beautiful? (Kaito❤️ +1) Has that line ever worked for you? (No effect.) Sure, let's. (No effect.) Choice 2: I like my neighbor already. (Kaito❤️ +1) I'll try to keep the noise down. I was hoping for a blonde. (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 3: Confront the ghost. - 10�� (Theo❤️ +2) Run to the back garden. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 4: I saw a ghost. (Theo❤️ +1) I must have drifted off. I'll be going now. Chapter's correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Falkhurst. - 10�� Choose Kaito Saikawa. - 10�� I believe I made good choices before. (No effect.) If you have higher ❤️ points for Kaito: Who is Amanda Watson? - 10�� I had a nightmare. (Kaito❤️ +4) Stupid question. If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo: Are you Lord Theodore Falkhurst? How can I help you? - 10�� (No effect.) My name is Helen. (No effect.) How come you are here now? (No effect.) Chapter 2: Miss Watson, I presume? You've been thrown back in time! Mistaken for a maid, you need to get close to Theodore to prevent his murder. It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it! Choice 1: I should knock on the front door. (George❤️ +1) I should look for another way inside. - 10�� (Theo❤️ +2) I should investigate the garden first. (No effect.) Choice 2: Yes, that’s right. (George❤️ +2) No, my name is Helen. Helen Baines. (Kaito❤️ +2) You tell me your name first. (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 3: I am a master chef. (George❤️ +2) Can’t cook, won’t cook. (No effect.) I can cook toast. (Kaito❤️ +2) Choice 4: The master bedroom. - 10�� (Theo❤️ +2) The living room. (No effect.) The entrance hall. (George❤️ +2) If you picked the �� choice: Read it. - 10�� (No effect.) Put it back. Choice 5: Are you single? (George❤️ +2) When can I start? (No effect.) Are you the killer? (Theo❤️ +1) Choice 6: Look carefully. - 10�� (No effect.) Let it go. (No effect.) Choice 7: Hide. (No effect.) Choose dress: Tempting outfit - 20�� (Theo❤️ +1, George❤️ +1) Simple outfit (No effect.) Choice 8: Only if you take off your clothes first! - 18�� Okay! (No effect.) No way! (Theo❤️ +1) Chapter correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Falkhurst - 10�� Choose George Gooding - 10�� I believe I made good choices before. If you have higher ❤️ points for George: Then satisfy me. - 20�� That’s good to know. (No effect.) Well, goodbye. (No effect.) If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo : Where'd you get the painting? - 12�� I saw death. (No effect.) I hate that painting. Yes, let's. A kiss good night would be lovely. - 18�� Let's not. (No effect.) Not today. (No effect.) Chapter 3: Lord Loveless and the Fiery Fiancée Whether you like it or not, you’re about to meet Theodore’s fiancée, Anne Worthing. She’s a real firecracker, so brace yourself! Choice 1: Throw stones at the red kites. (Theo❤️ +1) Throw stones at the gull. (George❤️ +1) Ignore the birds. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 2: Leave Hamish alone! (Theo❤️ +1) Be respectful, Hamish! (George❤️ +1) Just watch. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 3: Can I help you? - 10�� (Theo❤️ +1) Focus on cleaning. (George❤️ +1) Look for clues. (Kaito❤️ +1) If you picked the �� choice: Accept his kiss. - 16�� Lord... I... (No effect.) Choice 4: Stop it! (Theo❤️ +1) He should marry for love! (No effect.) Ignore the argument. (Kaito❤️ +2) Chapter's correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Faulkhurst - 10�� Choose George Gooding - 10�� I believe I made good choices before. If you have higher ❤️ points for George: Hide You knew I was there? - 12�� Is she crazy? (No effect.) Sorry — I’ll go clean. (No effect.) If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo: Yes, I’d love to do that. - 10�� (Mini-game.) I’d better not. (No effect.) Do you love her? - 18�� Is Anne insane? (No effect.) You should go see her. (No effect.) Choice 6: Hit Anne with a pan. - 10�� (George❤️ +1) What are you doing?! (Theo❤️ +1) Do nothing. (Kaito❤️ +1) Chapter 4: Night Caller In the middle of the night, you are visited by a handsome man. Is he there to kill you...or does he have something else in mind? Choice 1: Just...hold me. - 15�� (George❤️ +1) Why'd you tell Anne I'm fond of Theo? (Theo❤️ +1) I just need some fresh air. Choice 2: Grab a branch and try to hit it. (George❤️ +1) Run! (Kaito❤️ +1) Scream and cover your eyes. (No effect.) Choice 3: What are you doing here? (No effect.) I just needed some space. (No effect.) I don't belong here. - 15�� (Kaito❤️ +2) Choice 4: What happened to the last maid? - 15�� (Theo❤️ +2) Why do you say that she wasn't nice? - 10�� (George❤️ +2) Thank you. (No effect.) Choice 5: When Hell freezes over - 10�� (Theo❤️ +1) A summer wedding sounds lovely. - 10�� (George❤️ +1) It is really not my place to say. (Kaito❤️ +1) Chapter's correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Faulkhurst - 12�� Choose George Gooding - 12�� I believe I made good choices before. If you have higher ❤️ points for George: Come in! (George❤️ +1) Stay silent and pretend you're asleep. (Kaito❤️ +1) Go away! Why wait? I want you now! - 19�� (George❤️ +2) Get out of my room! Thank you for your feedback. Is that a threat? Why are you saying this to me? - 18�� (No effect.) Get out of my room! Now! If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo: Come in! (Theo❤️ +1) Stay silent and pretend you're asleep. (Kaito❤️ +1) Go away! What is your dream? - 16��(Theo❤️ +2) Why does your mother want to destroy your happiness? - 15�� Life is not always happy, right? (Kaito❤️ +1) Tell Theo the truth. - 18��(No effect.) It's late, Theo. I need to sleep. (No effect.) Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight? - 16��(No effect.) Well, goodnight. (No effect.) Chapter 5: A Nick at the Picnic It's the battle of the century: George Gooding versus Theodore Falkhurst! Who has the longest sword, and do they know how to use it? If you have higher ❤️ points for George on the last chapter: Choice 1: You made mad, passionate love to me. - 18�� (George❤️ +2) You grabbed me by the throat. (Theo❤️ +1) You were a perfect gentlemen. If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo on the last chapter: Choice 2: That's my second compliment today. (George❤️ +1) You look good, too. (Theo❤️ +1) Anne wouldn't want to hear that. Choice 3: Straddle Theo and kiss him. - 15�� Stand close to Theo. - 10�� (Theo❤️ +1) Let's just keep things professional. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 4: I would love to. - 15�� (Theo❤️ +2) I am not too familiar with that song. (Kaito❤️ +1) George thinks I shouldn't get too close to you. (George❤️ +1) Choice 5: I've been making love to your fiancée. - 15�� I've been cleaning. (Theo❤️ +1) We've been composing a song. (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 6: I'll go get the small swords. - 10�� (No effect.) Get the swords from the living room. (No effect.) If you chose to get the swords from the living room: Open the letter. - 10�� (No effect.) No, it's a personal letter. I'll leave it there. Choice 7: Cheer for Theo. (Theo❤️ +1) Cheer for George. (George❤️ +1) Pick up a knife and join the duel. Theo is in danger! - 12�� (No effect.) Chapter's correction choice: Choose Lord Theodore Faulkhurst - 15�� Choose George Gooding - 15�� I believe I made good choices before. If you have higher ❤️ points for George: Theo, is that you? (Theo❤️ +1) George is that you? - 11�� (George❤️ +2) Kaito, is that you? (Kaito❤️ +1) I'll go hunting with you - 21�� (George❤️ +1) It's too late. Let's go some other day instead. (No effect.) If you have higher ❤️ points for Theo: Theo, is that you? - 11�� (Theo❤️ +2) George is that you? (George❤️ +1) Kaito, is that you? (Kaito❤️ +1) I would love to - 25�� (Theo❤️ +1) Thank you for the dress, but I can't accept it. George won't like that.(George❤️ +1) Sorry, my Lord. I will be in trouble if Lady Worthing finds out. (Kaito❤️ +1) Chapter 6: Would you like to have a ride in the woods with a handsome gentleman? Just make sure that his fiancée doesn't find out! Choice 1: Is it because of the duel? - 10�� So, where do you want me today? (Kaito❤️ +1) Choice 2: Tell me about George Gooding. - 15�� Tell me about Theo's father. - 10�� Did you kill the last maid? (Kaito❤️ +1) If you chose to ask about the maid: Tell me about George Gooding. - 15�� Tell me about Theo's father. - 10�� That's enough. (No effect.) Choice 3: Theo... are you courting me? - 18�� Shouldn't you be asking your fiancée? (No effect.) The woods are dangerous. Choice 4: Choose the black stallion for yourself. Choose the white stallion for yourself. (Theo❤️ +1) Choose a dapple grey mare. Choice 5: Help yourself to some pineapple. Take out the bottle of wine. (Theo❤️ +1) Help yourself to an apple pie. Choice 6: Yes! - 17�� (Theo❤️ +4) It's too sudden... I need time to think. - 10�� No. My heart belongs to another. Choice 7: Tell him my name now. - 19�� (No effect.) Let him call me Amanda. Choice 8: Let's bring our wedding night ahead of schedule. - 30�� Kiss Theo. - 10�� Thank you. Let's head back to the mansion. Chapter 7: / Chapter 8: / Chapter 9: / Chapter 10: / Chapter 11: / Chapter 12: / Chapter 13: / Chapter 14: / Chapter 15: /